


i said kiss my lips kiss my lips, and do it all over

by Summer_Pond



Series: Getting down with 3P [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Bliss, Double Penetration in One Hole, Exhibitionism, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Knotting, Lance and Allura are distantly related, Light breathplay, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spanking, Switching, Synthetic Heat, Threesome - M/M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, alpha voice, consensual public groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Pond/pseuds/Summer_Pond
Summary: In hindsight, talking probably could have solved their problems much quicker instead of letting their predicament turn into an emotional mess. Still, being able to air each individual’s concerns in an honest discussion would provide to be highly beneficial. After all, there were several weeks of physical intimacy that the trio had to make up for.





	i said kiss my lips kiss my lips, and do it all over

**Author's Note:**

> this was a monster of a fic to write, like if the sheer amount of tags aren't already an indicator then believe me when I say this was a long process. The funny thing is that it's not every aspect I wanted to cram in because like,,  
> me: wants to write language kink  
> also me: how the heck do I write Spanish??  
> but like yeah, this is to make up last two chapters of ANGST, so please enjoy~  
> ps: I'm a slut for comments ;)

Sipping a cup of green tea, Lance was sure he would finish the liquid before he could make up his mind to decide what to say. Keith and Shiro sat in front of him, as all three of them resided in the living room, silence hovering over them, waiting for something, or someone to break the awkward atmosphere. Tapping the ceramic mug with a finger, Lance felt that an apology from him was needed. “Soo-”

 

“I’m sor-”

 

“This i-”

 

All three of them started at the same time, cutting each other. With baffled expressions on each individual’s faces, Lance couldn’t help but snort, which led Keith to cough, leaving Shiro to crack a smile, eventually ensuring a shared laughter between all of them filled with awkwardness but also a relief. Lance shakily rose a hand and straightened his head, “Okay, why don’t we use the classroom rules with hands up for talking?” Lance hesitated while Shiro and Keith nodded in agreement, “So, I’ve used all these weeks to think about a lot of stuff. And I mean a lot. I self-reflected on myself, on my fears and what it meant with you guys in the picture. It was a ton to get through and see what I exactly wanted, what I had with you two. And...what I wanted for our future. “Lance withheld the urge to choke by breathing in deeply, “And I decided that I...would want to bond with you. Both of you. And I guess you two would bond with me as a result which if you guys were interested I- .”

 

Shiro raised his left hand, stopping Lance’s ramblings. With a tender smile, he commented on Lance’s declaration. “Keith and I have discussed this.” With Keith’s nod of support, Shiro continued, “Both of us are interested in placing a mating mark on you.”

 

Lance’s eyes bulged out, his voice failing him so instead he gestured widely and waved both his hands in the air with vigour.

 

“Words Lance, use them, they’re useful.” Keith expressed as he watched Lance flounder around with fondness. Since Lance's voice box still refused to work, he did the next best thing to express his delight. By throwing his entire weight at them in an attempt as a hug.

 

"Holy shit Lance!" Keith yelled in surprise, flailing from the sudden action, while Shiro tried to catch the leaping Lance. With an oof, Lance landed safety on the other side, cushioned by his boyfriends. Said boyfriends weren't as lucky, having taken most of the impact and with Lance taking both of them onto the carpeted floor. Shiro found himself looking up to a blushing Lance as the Omega had one of his knees in between the space of each of his boyfriend’s legs as the tan man had his fingers sprayed on Shiro while Lance’s palm was flat against Keith’s chest. Keith gave him an impassive face raising his eyebrows in a silent exchange to ‘get up’.

 

“I don’t know, I quite like being on top this time,” Lance retorted as he found his voice again giving a bashful smile.

 

“Get off, jerk.” Keith uttered as he slowly pulled himself up to a sitting position.

 

“Oh don’t remind me, I’ve haven’t blown a load for more than two weeks. Every time I try I get reminded how Lotor started to make me wet and I hate myself…” Lance trailed off when he noticed both the confused expressions on his boyfriend’s faces. “Aw, crap guess I gotta explain myself about Lotor.” Wetting his lips, Lance began, “Sooo, that stalker I had around, his name was Lotor and uh, so I might have followed him back to one of his business’ the night I ran out. And no, before you ask if I was hurt or did anything, I escaped before he could do something to me.” Lance made a thoughtful sound, “Okay, that’s not exactly the truth.”

 

Keith made a strangled noise. Shiro furrowed his eyebrows and was about to comment before Lance shot his hand up. “What I mean was that asshat tried to use the full potential of his Alpha voice, but I didn’t let him spread my legs.” Keith made another muffled growl from the crude words. “Because apparently, you can potentially kick an Omega into a short heat when you use the Alpha voice to full strength.” Lance paused from his venting and clicked his tongue, “I learnt that from Shay by the way, but I kinda had an idea how it works in practice because I was affected by a tiny, tiny bit by Lotor the first time he used his Voice.”

 

“He did _what_?” Keith’s voice was low with detest and he carried a dark expression on his face as he blustered, “I’m going to hunt the bastard down and _beat_ the shit out of him.”

 

“If you do, can I throw the first hit?” Lance snipped back.

 

“I’ll hold him down and let you take the first honour.”

 

“Deal.”

 

Shiro intervened, sounding almost defeated, “There will be no bashing, hitting or kicking of any sorts. I do not want to bail both of my mates from prison.”

 

Both Keith and Lance exchanged a look, almost like an entire conversation occurred during an eyebrow movement.

 

“Alright Keith, you’re going to take one for the team. I’ll visit you regularly until you’ll get released.” Lance specified as he poked Keith.

 

“No,” Shiro rolled his eyes before throwing an unimpressed look to his lovers, “Do not even think about it.”

 

“What, Shiro are you going to command me and show off your strong Alpha voice?” Lance teased as he bit his bottom lip and taunted.

 

“Lance.” Shiro hissed, “Why would I try and put you a position like that? After what you went through?”

 

Lance tightened his forehead before muttering,” Well I obviously was disgusted by Lotor because I wasn’t interested in him and he attempted to force himself.” Softening his face, Lance persisted, “But I trust you guys, so if you wanted to try it out I would have no complaints. It’s something that’s totally on the table. Like uh, right now table.” Lance’s face became flushed as he covered his hands over his eyes in embarrassment.

 

“Are you serious Lance. This is something you want?” Shiro weakly questioned. The usage of the Alpha voice was uncommonly used in their daily life, let alone in their bedroom. Shiro would be lying if it was something he hadn’t thought of introducing and exploring into their life but usually synthetic Heats could be more intense because of how they disrupted an Omega’s hormones to get them to produce the right conditions to be bred instantly. 

 

“I really do want you guys to pull your Alpha voice’s on me, one-hundred percent.” Lance nodded furiously as he hands left his face and his gaze conveyed fervid excitement.

 

“Holy fuck.” Was Keith’s eloquent reply.  

 

Lance’s meekly lowered his face, almost shyly expressing the next sentence, “I really missed you guys, almost like I felt _empty_ without both of you next to me. And in within me.”

 

That was all that was needed to break the calm atmosphere as Keith surged forward and pulled Lance into a heavy kiss. Lips caught in a frenzy of movements as Keith cradled Lance’s crown, hands moved and groped for comfort that at long last all three of them were together again. It was wild and it was an inferno of emotions that was flamed by the knowledge that they had decided to promise each other for eternity. Fingernails scraped on skin, leaving red hints of their existence in their wake, tongues slipped into mouths as gasps escaped open lips in awe, of their existence in this specific moment of their life when everything fell in place. As Shiro nipped Lance’s nape, grinding the Omega on his lap with urgency, Keith swallowed the cries and slowly lifted clothes, trailing a feather touch on warm skin and swirling patterns on flesh speaking in hushed tones.

 

“You’re so beautiful Lance. So pliant and so willing to do anything for your Alphas aren’t you?” The affectionate declaration oozed with Keith’s Alpha voice as it washed over Lance in a heavy rush, the beginnings of his spontaneous Heat appearing with the trickle of his slick running down his still clothed thighs. Lance gave a high-pitched whine, already feeling his body reacting to an Alpha’s presence on a basic level.

 

“Get up, we’re moving to the bedroom,” Shiro commanded, letting the demand exude his Voice and emphasis on his authority. Lance with tethering legs allowed his boyfriends to carry his docile body to their bedroom, but not without taking some distractions while they pressed him against walls and furniture and one of them, both of them capturing his mouth and attention, accompanied with fierce squeezes on his ass and thighs, “You’re going to be a good boy and do what we say Lance and if you do that we might just reward you.”  

 

“Yes, yes I will.” Sobbed Lance, as they dumped him on their bed, the softness of the material soothing his warm skin as he watched both his boyfriends walk towards him with dominance. With quick fingers Keith coaxed Lance’s upper clothes off, flickering them onto the ground with a flourish and smoothed his hands on Lance’s jean clad legs, leaving feather-touches through the thin material as Keith grinned wolfishly.

 

“Now what should we do with this pretty thing Shiro?” Keith nonchalantly asked, giving an innocent look at the other Alpha. 

 

“Strip him.” Shiro ordered, the full brunt of his Alpha voice dripping through. The effect not only impacted on Lance who instinctively spread his thighs but also on Keith, who chewed on his bottom lip to stop the groan that drew out of Keith’s throat from the other Alpha’s presence.

 

“Yes, Sir.” Keith smirked and roughly unzipped Lance’s jeans and sliding the already damp pants onto to the floor to be forgotten. The underwear was next, soaked with Lance’s natural lubricate, eliciting a whistle from Keith as he stretched Lance’s unoccupied hole that kept leaking the clear liquid. Sliding a finger in the warm cavern, he circled the digit, evoking more whimpers spilling from Lance’s mouth. Shiro watched the scene with hunger, and clenched his fist, as both Keith and himself were still clothed, their growing arousal slowly tenting their pants. With a slap on Keith’s backside to grab his boyfriend’s attention, Shiro grunted out the next instructions.

 

“Lift Lance up until he’s sitting on me.” He informed Keith, as Shiro removed his upper layers, leaving him shirtless and laying himself on the bed as Keith hoisted Lance up with the Alpha cupping the Omega’s rump and lowering Lance’s most intimate body part over Shiro’s face. Lance’s slick ran over the mouth beneath him, drenching his thighs as he quivered in anticipation. Shiro caressed his tongue around Lance’s rim and plunged inwards, prodding the walls, leaving another gush of Omega juice into Shiro’s open mouth. Keith positioned himself so he could graze on Lance’s shaft, pressing open-mouthed kisses against the throbbing flesh. Building himself up, Keith then widened his mouth and swallowed Lance’s erection whole, making the surprised man yelp as warmth fully engulfed his organ with a second’s notice.

 

Lance could only give sobs as he was getting consumed by two sides, the attention that both his boyfriend’s accumulating to his release as he cried in titillation. Panting as he felt his knees collapse, only being held up by Keith’s arms, Lance felt he was both satisfied and unsatisfied, his insides, still craving for a cock to stuff him up with cum rather than his own slick.

 

“I want-, I want-, someone, please just _fill_ me up. Anything.” Slurred Lance as pleaded to his partners to indulge in his desires.   

 

Keith resolved this problem by picking up the whimpering Lance and slamming his cock into his boyfriend’s hole. Lance wailed loudly from the sudden intrusion, his insides clenching onto the cock in his ass as Shiro gasped Lance’s arms to steady the squirming man. Lance’s heat had kicked off both of the Alpha’s rut, as Keith pressed his fingers into Lance’s sides drawing half-moon dents in the aftermath. Trailing his mouth along Lance’s smooth skin, Keith whispered confessions into the bronze skin.  

 

“Did you see how easily you accepted me, Lance? So smooth, almost like you were made for me.” Breathed Keith as he proceeded to make love to Lance.

 

Shiro devoured the Omega’s replies as the Japanese man pinched Lance’s puffy nipples hardened through the rough treatment that it was being put under. As Shiro tapped Keith’s leg, Lance was lowered onto the bed, on Shiro’s naked lower half.

 

Shiro caressed Lance's face, smoothing his left thumb against his boyfriend's lips as drool slowly dripped out. "You'll be good for us won't you? So good, that'll you take both of us at the same isn't that right Lance?" Shiro's husky voice tickled Lance's right ear as the Cuban man shivered and nodded.

 

Propping himself up, Shiro with his left hand stroked his cock, spreading the pre-cum around his throbbing member as Keith pulled himself out, making Lance's hole leak out the sticky liquid that coated Shiro's dick and hand. Keeping a steady gaze with Lance, Shiro lifted the arm that he used to touch himself and pressed his lips to his own skin and let his tongue pick up the residue, sending hot flushes to Lance's systems as he watched Shiro's pink tongue lap away at his juices.

 

"Are you ready for us to wreck you, Lance? Whispered Shiro as he breathed against Lance's cheek, "To feel both of your Alphas spread their seed to such a willing Omega, to be stretched and filled with us. You're going take us both beautifully, Oh Lance, you're our Omega _whore,_ only ours to stick our cocks in whenever we want to, willing to satisfy our every need aren't you Lance?"

 

"Please, I want that so badly, god I want you two both _so much_." Whined Lance as he squirmed in Keith's hold, desperate and needy.

 

"As you command." Shiro said with conviction, before letting Lance sink onto his manhood, drawing moans as Shiro slowly filled up Lance's hole and did some shallow thrusts to let their boyfriend adjust. Keith nuzzled against Lance's neck, pressing his mouth to suck on his lover's skin. Waiting for Lance to become accustomed to the larger Alpha's member, Keith slowly traced Lance's rim with careful fingers, "Shiro, make some room for me."

 

Shiro made an approving sound and lifted Lance high enough to let Keith slide in, feeling the other Alpha's dick press against Shiro's own, surrounded by Lance's inner walls. Lance threw his head back in response to the burn, letting his brown tufts tickle Keith’s nose as Shiro made a guttural noise from Lance’s upward movement. It was a tight embrace, as Shiro and Keith nestled inside Lance, the two shafts stuffing his hole and hitting his prostate with every surge. “Pick up your pace, Cadet.” Shiro ordered, voice reverberating with Alpha domination. 

 

“Shit, Shiro,” Keith exhaled, “I’m not going to last long if you keep that up.”

 

Pulling Keith’s face towards himself, Shiro murmured tantalisingly, a short space between the two Alpha’s lips, “Don’t fall behind Cadet.”

 

Keith smirked, purposely putting on a breathy tone, “Two can play at that game _Ta-Ke-Shi_.”

 

Keith could see the physical reaction as Shiro’s eyes darkened with lust and he instinctively burrowed into Lance, which led the surprised man to yelp as he felt an even deeper push. Shiro popped his knot first, spilling into Lance with hot semen, the clenching of Lance’s walls proved too much for Keith who gave a final shove before his own knot appeared, further adding to the mixture of slick and cum held in Lance’s asshole. Lance, unable to produce any recognisable words but garbled sounds as he was being stretched to the brim and just _so full_ of his Alpha’s love.        

 

After several minutes of simply panting hanging in the air, did anyone of them finally find the strength to speak again, the timbre in their voices low and raspy.

 

“I haven’t cummed yet.” Lance noted with disappointment, looking at his still hard and dribbling erection.

 

Shiro who was breathing deeply as he propped himself on his elbows, let the words slip easily, “You could fuck me.”

  
Lance gave a surprised squeak, “I could do- What? I'm sorry did I just hear right? Did you just say you wanted me to put my dick in you?" Came Lance's incredulous answer.

 

"That's usually what people expect when they say they want to be fucked Lance." Keith's snarky answer elicited a light jab from Lance.

 

"Shush, your name isn't Shiro, not-Shiro." Lance retorted and stared inquisitively at the man below him. "Where is this coming from?"

 

Shiro gulped, before nervously explaining the interest, "I believe since we're going to be soul bounded that it would be appropriate if you understand why we enjoy being inside you all the time Lance." Darting his eyes to avoid the questioning gaze of his partner, Shiro gave a shrug, "If you're not interested, that's alright too."

 

"Woah hold up Daddy'o, you're telling me I get to put my wet dick into this superb example of human evolution? Well, sign me up as the first in line." Lance grinned.

 

"Too mouthy. Shiro, why don't we coax Lance back to his quieter self hmmm?" Keith threw the suggestion, to which Shiro smiled, getting back into the zone as he felt his cock soften and his knot recede enough so he could slide out of Lance, the combination of Lance's natural liquid with both Shiro and Keith's cum was what Shiro used to stretch himself up, as he stuck one, two, three digits into his ass, keeping a steady heated look at Lance who looked increasingly nervous as Shiro got ready.

 

"Lance, show me that you're up for the job, make yourself cum inside me, sweetheart." The low persuasive tone of Shiro's Voice sent shivers down Lance's spine as Keith prepared to fill the Omega's hole once more. Lance could feel himself crawl back into a floating sensation as he gripped his dick and positioned it in front of Shiro's entrance. With a thrust, Lance found himself being surrounded with Shiro, so different to what Lance was used to and so wet and willingly to clench on the Omega's shorter penis compared to his two lovers. Keith made sure to lavish Lance with encouragement, all his words oozing with the Alpha voice, sending Lance back into his desperate zone, as he mewled when he was pushed deeper in Shiro by Keith's own shoving into Lance. It was a new experience, the first time that Lance found himself sliding his manhood into another hole, a sensation he could easily understand why his boyfriend's loved so much. Shiro gave noises of encouragement, lightly kissing the tears away from a sobbing Lance who was being overwhelmed by the pressure from his back and front. With a lurch, Lance finally came, sending tingles throughout his body as he felt Shiro clamp on Lance's staff before ejaculating over Lance and himself, painting both of the two men's chest with white liquid. Keith kept on burrowing into Lance, undeterred, milking the noises that Lance let through his lips as he felt so numb from the actions of Keith's movement until that last, the Alpha spent his seed again into Lance.

 

"Fuck that was intense." Lance exhaled, "I understand why you love ramming into me all the time."

 

"After you get back up, it's my turn." Keith waved his hands as he stretched his legs and gathered a generous load of liquid dripping from Lance and plunged into himself, circling his rim and opening up for Lance to penetrate.

 

"You guys, you're okay with me poking into you even though I have like a traditionally smaller dick compared to you two?” Lance nervously stammered.

 

Keith gave an apathetic look, clucking "Lance you literally just _fucked_ the words out of Shiro, who by the way just took your dick like a champ, so get your bloody cock hard and just let me stick myself onto you. Shut up, and let me ride you." Keith straddled Lance's lap, giving a few test plunges to get a feel before dropping fully down, sheathing himself on Lance's member, enjoying the sudden burn and moaning from the intimate intrusion. Similar to Shiro, Keith also squeezed Lance's penis with a wet warmth that was comfortably engulfing Lance's mind. The Omega felt Shiro lift Lance's legs, forcing him to bend his knees at an angle, as Shiro slipped his cock between the space of Lance's thighs, using the wetness on the skin as lube to slide back and forth, making a warm cocoon for Shiro to find pleasure in as the older man would use his robotic hand to press roughly onto Lance's asscheeks.

 

Keith came first, signalling with a hoarse wail, which led to him pressing his mouth against Lances', drawing a kiss where spit is exchanged, tongues sliding against each other. Lance, released himself into Keith, the liquid slowly leaking out of the younger Alpha's rim as he pressed his weight against Lance. Shiro spent his cum, further drenching Lance's thighs.

 

Taking breaths, the trio took some time to relax, with Lance collapsing onto Shiro who gently rubbed the new mess all over Lance's skin, the layer of drying cum flaking off as another wet coat was added.  Keith wiped his wrists against his forehead, his black hair sticking to his sweaty face and his nape, as his complexion was flushed and took in greedy gulps of air. Lance pulled himself up, already stroking Shiro's interested shaft, watching as the hot flesh sprung up, ready for another round spurred from Lance's heat symptoms. Letting himself sink into Shiro's length and sliding up and down as Keith, followed the movement with interest, pressing his hardening cock against Lance's own dick, rubbing both the members, flesh against flesh.

 

 "Oh Lance, you're so perfect. Look at you, _bred_ so well but always willing to take more of our seed. I can't wait to stuff you up with our pups, Shiro and I's, you're going to be such a good mother to our cubs, the best mother to our children." Flowed through Keith's desperate mouth, the desire to mate Lance so strong and see him carry their offspring spurring Shiro on as well. The Alpha laying down gripped a hand around Keith's neck which had lowered down enough to be touched, gently pressing on the man's airways, not enough to be life-threatening but just enough get Keith woozy and subsequently cum for the final time spreading his semen onto Lance's front. Shiro followed, sending a final shoot of gushing cum into Lance who gave a tight cry before pathetically spurting, almost out of ejaculate.

 

The clean up was almost the worst they ever had to do, mostly considering they weren't expecting any heats for months, so they desperately had to use the last clean bed sheets they had and quilts that could be used which was much thinner than their usual material, forcing them to huddle against each other, skin against skin to share warmth. Keith being content from a fantastic marathon and still slightly slugged and completely unaware of the words coming from his mouth let out, "I can't wait to impregnate you during our honeymoon."

 

Lance gave a surprised noise, "Keith, a honeymoon requires us to be married first."

 

"So why don't you marry us then." Rushed out of Keith's mouth before Shiro could jump in.

 

"Jeez, the second time in a row Keith," Shiro chuckled, "Are you trying to make it a third times the charm?"

 

"Wait a second, are you telling me Keith proposed after sex before??" Lance cackled, turning to see Keith's red embarrassed face as the Korean man tried to suffocate himself with the pillow realising his slip-up. Again.

 

 

_____

 

Nerves ate up Lance as he sat alone at home waiting. Chewing on his lips as he tried to wait for the time to fly by, Lance was both bored but on edge at the same time. If his calculations were correct, Keith would be finishing his last class in two hours while Shiro would be returning in an hour, while the package said it will arrive sometime in the afternoon, and it was already half past three as Lance dutifully noted on the analog clock in their kitchen. Lance’s legs kept bouncing in rapid motions as he tried to mentally prepare his speech and his apology gift to Shiro. The Alpha had mentioned very briefly in passing somewhere in the middle of their dating period as an off chance comment when the topic of bedroom attire had arisen during their post-coitus period, that he would enjoy the idea of wearing silky material that lightly touched his skin underneath his normal clothes. The comment came and went, not really raising any ideas until now when Lance felt like he needed to give back and show off his appreciation to the muscular man, who Lance agreed would look spectacular with sheer silk wrapped around his pecs and wearing lacy undergarments constricting an aroused cock peeping from the satin panties. The mental image itself was enough to make Lance drool so with quick fingers he opened up his browser and scoured the online market for a suitable outfit. He clicked through so many options, flitting through negligees, fishnet stockings, varying garters, thigh high socks, tossing between the opaque and sheer options of underwear, trying to imagine how Shiro would look, vulnerable and restrained by the sensational satin.

 

That was days ago, and now Lance was anxiously waiting for his order to be shipped with bated breath. Dozing off in his daydreams, the knock on his front door startled him, sending him sprawling onto the ground. Dusting himself off, Lance with fervour sped towards the door, and opened to reveal the delivery person who drawled out a monotone reply, “Got a package here for Lance McClain?” Lance gleefully signed for his innocent soft brown package before shutting the door and unwrapping it with giddiness almost like it was his birthday present. The outfit he bought for Shiro consisted of two pieces, a very small black and lacy bra that was without an underwire so that the material could stretch itself all over Shiro’s chest, and silky panties with a deep purple bow that had a slit at the front allowing a penis to go through and be exposed without tearing off the undergarment. Lance had some glorious plans for these intimate pieces of cloth. Which needed Keith’s cooperation first, so a few mornings after the package had been discreetly stuffed in Lance’s share of the wardrobe under piles of clean garments for sleeping, as Shiro woke up early and left the dwelling to do some jogging, Lance prodded a sleeping Keith until the latter awoke. 

 

“Just because Shiro got up does not mean I have to, Lance.” Keith complained, the worst out of the three for being a morning person.

 

“Stop your complaining you lazy ass,” Lance lightly flicked Keith’s forehead, “I need your help planning a surprise for Shiro.”

 

Keith opened one eye, “You have my attention. What is it that you’re planning?” He yawned, watching Lance get up and fiddle around, almost like digging for treasure.

 

“Aha, here it is.” Lance shouted, dragging the brown package out of its hiding spot, “Behold, the most delicious thing you’ll ever see. Besides me, of course.” Lance grinned showing off the lacy material to a sleepy Keith who blinked. “Shiro is going to wear this. Under his normal outfit. In public.” Lance slowly mouthed as a realization hit Keith.

 

“Nice.”

 

 Surprising Shiro was much easier after the men put their heads together, as the two of them decided their best chance in persuading their more reluctant partner in indulging in some mild exhibitionism was as they pampered Shrio in the bedroom. As Keith left his mouth off Shiro’s cock with a _pop_ , Lance disarmed their boyfriend by pushing the Alpha down and purring, “Shiro, I have a gift for you.” Lance dropped the soft material onto Shiro’s chest, the Omega’s fingers trailing Shiro’s solid chest and lightly grazing the oldest man’s nipples. There was a dryness in the unsuspecting man’s throat as he faltered.

 

“What is this?” Shiro nervously questioned, lightly rubbed the material through his fingers.

 

“This, my dearest, is tomorrow’s outfit.” Lance let out a lecherous grin as he leant closer to blow hot breaths into Shiro’s face.

 

  

_____

   

 

Shiro for the first time in a long occasion felt nervous as he began a lecture in front of a hundred students. Not because he didn’t know his teachings, but because he could imagine the heavy judgement and the accusation that Takeshi Shirogane was wearing lingerie underneath his casual clothes. It didn’t help that both his boyfriends had decided to stay in the lecture hall, keeping themselves preoccupied at the back, and had challenged each other to see who would last longer as they each had a small vibrator up each of their asses’. Shiro was pretty sure that if he didn’t die from the embarrassment then Allura would kick his backside to space for being an awful person. Shiro felt the black material stretch against his warm flesh, as the man tried to minimally move around and attempt to educate the youth for the next hour. Shiro had purposely kept his phone off because he was sure the group chat with his partners was blowing up, judging from the challenging stares thrown between Keith and Lance. Clearing his throat with way more emphasis than necessary, Shiro felt like he was being slowly tortured with the knowledge that both his boyfriends were hard and eager for him. The minutes ticked away, and Shiro could feel the sweat gather under his body, making the thin material around his chest rub against his interested nipples.

 

With a tight grunt, the lecture was over and Shiro was hastily packing his materials up to follow his boyfriend’s back to his office to continue this delicious torment, but not before being stopped by some curious students who had queries about the upcoming tests in tutorials. The explanations managed to slightly calm the pool of desire residing in Shiro, so he had no expectations as he broached his office doors. Sitting on Shiro’s leather seat sat Keith who Lance was straddling as the two exchanged spit to pass the time.

 

“Oh, here he is. The man of the hour.” Keith casually commented patting Lance’s ass to stand up. Shiro inhaled, strolling across to lament on their behaviour.

 

“You guys are playing a dangerous game. I could get fired for that. For this.” Shiro’s disapproved tone did, unfortunately, nothing to deter the shared grins of mischief on Lance and Keith’s faces.     

 

“You need to relax big guy, sit down,” Lance patted the empty seat and gestured for Shiro to settle. “Let us make up for your troubles.”

 

As Shiro rested against the chair, Lance and Keith slowly positioned themselves on top of the sitting Alpha who watched their movements with confusion. The confusion which turned into hot flushes when he realised that both of them crawled down under the oak desk and started to unbuckle Shiro’s pants. With twice the hands than normal, Shiro’s black pants were quickly shoved down to his ankles as Lance opened up the slit in the underwear and extracted the hard penis from its silky encasing. Lance took the left side, while Keith lavished the right side of Shiro’s manhood, saliva oozing onto flesh as each individual swirled their tongue to differing tempos. The culmination of the secretion started dampening Shiro’s panties, the stickiness flaming the need for the flow to be cleaned up, as he bellowed, while gripping the hair of both his boyfriends, “Both of you clean up this mess. Now.”  

 

“Gotcha,” Lance lifted his mouth up, paused then looked to Keith, “The winner was supposed to ride you first but Keith and I came at the same time, so that’s kinda void now.” Keith bumped his shoulder against Lance, taking over Lance’s absence by deepthroating the dick in front with ease. Lance scrunched up his nose, “Yeah, yeah Keith, show off the fact that you don’t have a gag reflex like us mortals.”

 

Keith pleasantly hummed in reply, the vibrations that engulfed Shiro made the older man sigh in pleasure. Lance instead lightly tugged the Alpha’s balls, carefully kneading the scrotum with his heated hands. Shiro was about to let moans pass his mouth before a knock occurred at his door and with a flourish, someone walked in.

 

“Ah Shiro, I’m glad you’re here. I did not want to run around the campus to find you.” Coran daintily walked in, lightly twisting his red moustache like in thought.

 

Shiro had to choke back any sounds as the two men below the desk stilled. “C-Coran, what brings you here...?”

The oblivious man beamed, “Why I am here to remind you of the department meeting this afternoon. I do not believe the email came through which is why I have been manually reminding everyone that it is happening at Lion’s Assembly during half past four. Do not forget to attend.” Coran waggled his fingers at the tense Shiro.

 

“O-of course, Coran, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Grounding out the words with difficulty, as he peeked downwards with a silent prayer for his boyfriends to stay still. Which Keith ignored as he gave a silent rebellious declaration by instead going back to bobbing his head along Shiro’s length.

 

“I say, I have not seen Keith and Lance around, Allura has been wondering where those two gentlemen have disappeared too,” Coran added while staring inquisitively at the sweating Shiro. “Oh my, you do not look so robust now Shiro. Are you coming down with something?”

 

“Just a little hot in this office,” Shiro feebly tried to smile, “I’ll open up a window and augh-.“ Coughing loudly to mask out the sudden feeling of Lance’s mouth kissing Shiro’s testicles, the Japanese man gave a nervous laughter, waving his hands at Coran in an attempt to shoo out the concerned man, “You wouldn’t want to catch whatever is here so you can tell Allura that Keith and Lance are just…preoccupied at this moment of time.”

 

“Alright, I will do. Take care Shiro and I will see you in a few hours.” Coran waved back innocently and left whistling a musical tune as he wandered out.

 

As soon as the red-headed messenger left and closed the door, Shiro instantly pressed his head on the cool oak, muffling his embarrassed screams before looking down to a pair of very amused boyfriends. “I feel like I tainted Coran. _Coran_! “He muttered with shivers rolling down his spine. 

 

“Personally that was one of the funniest things I’ve ever witnessed.” Lance airily commented as Keith raised his mouth, spit and pre-cum seeping from his glossy swollen lips.

 

“You two are going to ruin me and my reputation,” Shiro bemoaned, before straightening his back, “Payback time.” Shiro slid out his phone and opened up the shared app that all them had on their devices, dialling the number onto a nine and spoke of breathy promises to the men beneath him who shrieked in surprise.     

 

_____

 

 

Lance honestly had better chances of getting Keith to indulge in the Omega’s slight exhibitionist nature than Shiro, who was more reserved about exploring their sex-life in the public domain. Which meant that most of the time, Keith had a vested interest in pleasing and teasing Lance with no short of glee on what wild things the duo would do, monitored by a trailing Shiro who was only making sure the pair didn’t get caught and had an indecent exposure charged on his two partners. One of Keith’s personal favourites was showing off his possessive streak, something the Alpha would be content by spreading his scent to coat his boyfriend to ward and warn people that the Omega was happily taken. However, sometimes Keith would get extra possessive, and today was currently one of those days. Lance winched as he held the railing on the train, as he tried to shuffle his legs around, being careful to not jostle the plug in his ass that had sealed the cum that Keith that deposited in only a few hours earlier. The stopple of the toy was flared and small enough that no one could discern its existence through Lance’s tight blue jeans but he definitely could feel the weight of the slosh as the liquid swirled inside Lance’s hole. Dabbing a generous amount of scent blocking liquid on his thighs, Lance was incognito about his situation to the rest of the world. Well, except for the permanent flush that painted his face and nape as he imagined the burning questions from curious passer-bys who wondered what made this man so red.

 

A _really_ kinky boyfriend was the easy answer. It was a chore to walk around, doing mundane things like grocery shopping or visiting a library to study without feeling subconscious of the tens of people that walked past Lance. The humiliation glowing on his face as he balanced on the unsteady floor of the train floor, with people starting to fill up the carriage as it slowly neared rush hour. Lance could feel himself be pushed up the carriage doors as a rush of people walked in, his chest pressed against the glass as he saw his flustered expression reflecting back at him. He then felt a squeeze on his back and panicked for a second before noting the black hair with thick tufts of white in the front on the figure behind his body. Oh, just Shiro. Well, _two_ kinky boyfriends then as Lance felt another hand grip his arm on his right side, seeing Keith nudge himself next to Lance. He wanted to silently scream, as both his boyfriends corned him, pressing their weight against Lance, hiding any curious eyes as they each took a role in lightly kneading Lance’s back and lower. The rush of blood to Lance’s ears was louder than any conversations floating around by other passengers, especially when his lover’s decided to lightly blow mummers into Lance’s burning ears. Rearranging his bag to cover his lower half, Lance was praying for their upcoming stop to arrive as soon as possible before things escalated and Lance would embarrass himself.      

 

Away from the prying eyes of the public, Lance finally felt he could let the sobs trickle out of his mouth, preening as his boyfriends manhandled him onto the living room couch. As Keith pulled out the plug, letting the contained liquid to slide down Lance’s legs and coat the skin with a shiny lustre looking highly enticing, drawing a quip from Shiro as the man whispered “ _Itadakimasu_ ” before sinking his mouth down onto Lance.

 

_____

 

“So I heard your campus nickname is the Ultimate DILF.” Lance casually brought up as he sat near the kitchen counter, motioning to Shiro who coughed from the accusation.

 

“Don’t remind me, every time I hear it being whispered even though I can clearly hear it makes me want to disappear.” Shuddered Shiro as he returned back to reading the paper in front of him.

 

“You don’t like being called that?” Lance quietly asked, as he nervously darted his eyes left and right.

 

“Lance,” Shiro lifted his head up, hesitating with trying to find the words to frame the question, “Is it something you’re interested in?”

 

“Ahh, maybe, I mean, I can understand why you wouldn’t be interested, but supposedly it’s something that’s either a hit or miss with Omegas, with the whole paternal or maternal pet-name.” Lance effortless said and shrugged appearing to be casual about the topic.

 

Shiro stifled from reacting to Lance’s poor attempt at angling his interest as informal. “I’m fine with you using it if you want. I just have some stipulations if you do use it.” Holding his left hand up, “Mostly about only applying in the privacy of our home or at least more discreetly if you are okay with that. If you do use it, I’ll assume you want to start sexual activities.”

 

Lance furiously nodded before grinning widely, “Yep, I’m okay with that, totally on board. Hey, Keith, don’t you agree that Shiro is totally Daddy material?” Lance grilled his other boyfriend who had just awoken from a nap and walked into the kitchen, proceeding to pour milk into a glass, still a little sleepy.

 

“Definitely.” Keith absentmindedly answered before sipping the cool dairy product.

 

“Hmm, since Shiro is Daddy, then I guess that makes you Papi?” Lance rolled the pet-name, testing out how it tasted in his mouth. Keith in reply spat out the milk in his mouth, cheeks red as he stared at Lance.

 

“…I think you just gave Keith a new kink.” Shiro slowly uttered, both shocked and also unsurprised at Lance’s tenacity to add something new to their lives.

 

“Oh, this is news. Does Keith like the idea of being called Papi?” Lance teased, wetting his lips in anticipation.

 

Keith gave a tight glare to Lance, “I literally just woke up, give me some time to turn on my brain before you start dropping names like that.”

 

“I’ll turn something else on if you’d like?” Lance fluttered his eyelashes and coyly purred. “Does Daddy and Papi want to get me on my knees?”

 

“Are we doing this now Lance?” Shiro questioned, “Like a test drive?”

 

“Definitely, if you guys are up for it.” Lance beamed beckoning his fingers to the bedroom.

 

Shiro promptly followed while Keith with a huff accompanied back into the bed he just left ten minutes ago. Lance had already started to strip off his clothes, wiggling his underwear off before plopping butt-naked onto the sheets. “Alright hit me with your best shot guys.”

 

“That was the worst dirty-talk ever.” Keith deadpanned but still proceeded to slowly remove his clothes.

 

“If you insist _Kitten,_ ” the endearment flowed easily from Shiro’s mouth as he got into the headspace, grabbing on Lance’s hips and turning the man onto his stomach. “You’re going to be counting every spank I give you. If you succeed, Papi here will reward you, if you don’t we’ll leave you alone to deal with your problem, how does that sound?” 

 

“Perfect, Daddy.” Came Lance’s excited reply.

 

“Alright, ass up,” Shiro ordered as he lifted Lance’s torso from the bed, “And no moving around either, you need to stay still.”

 

"We're going to use the traffic system alright, green for go, yellow for a break and red for stop." Shiro reminded Lance as the Alpha trailed his finger down Lance's spine as his boyfriend positioned himself to be on his knees while having his arms support downwards onto the bed sheets.

 

"Got it, Daddy. Green now." Came Lance's affirmation.

 

Shiro left feather touches on Lance's skin, slowly inching closer to the Omega's plump ass which trembled in trepidation as Shiro's fingers outlined the curve of the backside. Without giving notice Shiro started his punishment, gathering a short cry from Lance as Shiro lightly thwacked the left cheek with his organic hand. Skin met against skin, making a soft echo in the silence of their bedroom. Keith watched the scene with interest, drinking in how Lance's face pinked and let out a noise, "One." Lance started counting.

Shiro slapped the same cheek again, a little harder but not enough to leave a mark yet.  "Two." Lance breathed with growing arousal. The oldest Alpha gave two quick slaps, the clap slowly increasing in sound, as Keith ran his fingers into Lance's hair and swirled patterns in Lance's bronze shoulder. "Three a-and four."

 

"Good, you're doing well." Shiro complimented, making Lance preen.

 

The next slap was harder, making an audible thwack as Shiro's hand met Lance's ass. The Omega uttered a strangled noise as Shiro left no time to get used to the pain as another smack rippled on Lance's rump. "F-five a-a-nd s-six."

 

There was a red tint that had started to appear on the left cheek, which Shiro stimulated by gently rubbing his numb into the flesh, making Lance moan as tingles ran down his ass and leg. Lifting his hand, the proceeding strike made Lance yelp on impact, the stinging sensation beginning to raise Lance's cock to attention. "What's your colour Kitten?"

 

"Green. Definitely green." Lance exhaled, his legs starting to shake.

 

"Number?" Shiro asked tapping the back of Lance's thighs.

 

"Seven, seven." Lance replied with a low voice, as he tried to shove his face into the bed sheets before being rudely stopped by Keith's hand which nudged Lance into an open-mouthed kiss. Shiro raised his hand again and thumped the right cheek to change up the pace.

 

"E-eight." Lance moaned into Keith's mouth as the sound was swallowed between the two men's lips.

 

"Oh Kitten, you can't hide your pretty sounds, Papi, let our sweetheart express his noises out on the open." Shiro commanded as Keith reluctantly drew away from a whining Lance.

 

Returning back, Shiro continually left thwacks on both cheeks with more bite in his hits, alternating quickly.

 

"Nine, ten, eleventwelvethirteen. Fourteen." Lance wailed out as the stinging became more prominent from Shiro's measures to confuse Lance. Both his cheeks were now red, with Shiro's handprint starting to stain Lance's smooth skin.

 

"You did better than I expected. Good job Kitten." Shiro vocalised, impressed how attentive Lance was even after being purposely distracted.

 

"Does that mean I get rewarded, Daddy?" Lance pleaded, throwing his head around to stare at Shiro.

 

"You can, are you up for something more? Colour?" Shiro reminded as he waited patiently for Lance's answer.

 

"Still green." Hummed Lance as he felt himself from being picked up in Shiro's strong arms. "Can I kiss you Daddy?"

 

"Of course you can." Shiro met Lance's mouth and tongues scraped against teeth, as Keith gently pulled on Lance's nipples with his mouth, swirling the hardening nub with his tongue, and then following that by lightly tugging the nipple with his mouth until Lance started to react, which Keith popped his mouth off and let the tip to react to the cool air.

 

Lance mewled from Keith's actions, crying out "Papi, Papi." As Lance squirmed in Shiro's lap.

 

"Show off your arousal for Papi. " Shiro expressed, leaving Lance to shyly present his lower half to Keith's attention. The Omega's weeping cock was starting to redden at the head, with a coat of pre-cum that Keith wanted to taste. Which the Korean man did by dipping his mouth to fully envelop the shorter dick, sucking the flesh and letting copious amounts of saliva to smoothly glide all over Lance's manhood and his balls.

 

Lance could only let out choked moans escape his mouth as he felt himself be inhaled by Keith. Shiro himself started using Keith's dripping saliva as lube between Lance's thighs, making the previous spankings even more prominent as coolness met the heat left on the asscheeks. Deeming it slippery enough, Shiro thrust his cock between Lance's thighs which Shiro had decided to clasp for the new movement, through the makeshift heat that the Omega created by pressing his legs together. The squelch of the member in between Lance's flesh and Keith's mouth swallowing his dick spurred the Cuban man into an orgasm, his mouth in a silent cry as Shiro heavily thrust for the final time and made even more of a mess against Lance's skin while Keith licked away Lance's ejaculate.

 

Slipping back into his normal mind, Lance smirked, "So how was that? Yes to me being all pliant and whiny?"

 

"It was different...a little weird but not bad." Keith replied, scratching the back of his head as he mulled over the experience.

 

"I think I can work with it," Shiro nodded before continually, "Although I expect it might overlap our normal activities, with more an emphasis on name-calling."

 

"Well, one thing is for sure. I won't be hearing the name Daddy and Papi the same way again." Keith snorted as he leant on the bed. "It's forever got a different connotation now in my head."

 

"Well, I dunno, does 'Dad' and 'Papa' bring up the same image?" Lance asked, "Because I think you two could totally rock those nicknames without any trouble."

 

"Those sound alright I guess," Keith squinted, "But totally innocently used for family friendly purposes."

 

"You guys would make great fathers honestly," Lance noted as he rubbed his fingers along his arm. "I'm sure of it."

 

"And you'll make fantastic mother for us," the words flowed through Keith's mouth easily, "For our future kids...I mean..?"

 

"Hmmm, how many children do you two want?" Lance hummed as he posed the question.

 

"Three or four." Came Shiro's reply.

 

"I was thinking two?" Keith uttered.

 

"Well, my thoughts were more along the numbers of...six?" Lance shrugged at the disparity.

 

Keith yelped, "S-six are you serious? That many?"

 

"I grew up with a big family, it's something that comes with the McClain package, Mullet." Lance poked his boyfriend.

 

"...well I wouldn't want to stop you if you wanted those many children." Keith answered with more conviction.

 

"Yeah, yeah you wouldn't, says the one who wants to stuff me up his pups." Lance quipped as he teased his boyfriend with laughter.

 

"Oh shush, my mouth tends to run a lot when I get overwhelmed," Keith admonished but still started to spoon the affectionate Lance, "Shiro can back me up it's an Alpha thing. Right, Takeshi?"

 

"Mmm, yeah it is," replied a sleepy Shiro who was drifting asleep, adding casually, "You would look great stuffed with both of our seed."

 

"I think that session actually has worn out Shiro." Lance realised as his boyfriend went out like a light.

 

"Just go to sleep Lance." Yawned Keith as all three of them fell into a slumber, pressing body against body and sending each other to sleep through shallow breaths.

 

 

_____

 

 

Allura pressed the cup of Chai tea to her lips before lightly slipping, humming as the liquid went down her throat. Lance had called her earlier in the morning and arranged a meeting at Arus Café, so she had decided to order while she waited for said man to arrive. She ordered a dessert along with her tea, gently scooping a morsel of cake to her lips as the strawberry taste melted in her mouth. A few minutes passed, allowing Allura to dig into her treat before Lance arrived flushed from running and grinned at her presence.

 

“Allura, thanks for meeting me here at such short notice, I appreciate it.” Lance chattered as he sat into the opposing seat from the curious woman.

 

“Do not worry about a thing Lance. It is so good to see and talk to you again. I have been much too busy with rearranging the administration for the end of the semester. But I must ask while you decided to seek a face-to-face conversation?” Allura worriedly asked.

 

Lance cleared his throat, “Actually it’s nothing bad. In fact…” Lance had a twinkle in his eye, before blurting out, “I was actually wondering if you could act as my family witness for my marriage certificate?”

 

“Oh, my Gosh, Lance! Why of course I would be honoured!” She excitedly squeaked, “It is such good news to hear that Shiro and Keith have finally popped the question. Honestly, even during our time taking down Zarkon I knew that you three would end up happily together. Intuition I say.” Allura smiled as she tapped her nose.    

 

“Thanks, Allura. And yeah, it was a long time coming wasn’t it..?” Lance waved casually.

 

Allura’s expression grew dark for a moment, “I did hear about the situation about Lotor. Pidge informed me that they found out that the despicable man is the son of Zarkon, which aided in strengthening the case for your restraining order against him, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Lance admitted, “The apple doesn’t fall that far away from the tree does it?”

 

“Yes, it appears so. Still on the less gloomy news, please do tell about how they proposed.” She winked, interested in the new circumstances that surrounded her close friends.

 

“Well, it was pretty romantic, they took me to a beach and popped the question. We’re actually going ring shopping tomorrow.” Lance declared with glee.

 

“Oh, that is fantastic to hear! I am very happy for you Lance and your future husbands. I expect that I will be getting a wedding invitation shortly…?” Allura clasped her hands together and smiled.

 

“Ah, well, organising the wedding might take a few months, we’re thinking about having it after we graduate at least. Not to mention, we’re trying to get the legal documents done first.” He pulled a face, “Quiznack is it much more difficult to get a marriage with three people approved.”

 

“Oh? I did not know about the extra difficulties with polygamy? How is it different?" Allura asked with curiosity.

   

Lance groaned, and held his hand up before slowly dropping each finger as he listed some of the requirements, “Birth certificates, electric and water bills with our shared names, bank statements, photos of us together, statements from family, friends, co-workers about knowing our relationship and even gift receipts given to each other.” Lance slumped into his seat, “Some of the stuff is a little awkward to share, y’know, but they want to make sure no one is getting forced into marriage so it’s protocol.”

 

“Oh my, that is a lot more complicated than I thought. I guess I understand why you’ll urgently need a family witness.” Allura furrowed her eyebrows.

 

‘You get me. I’m meeting Hunk and Pidge later to ask them to be my friend witness. Running around and getting all the paperwork is definitely diminishing the whole ‘I’m going to become a married man’, but hey, legal things have always been a pain in the butt.” Lance spoke as he gave a broad smile to Allura.

 

“Well, I will be happy to give my assistance to anything you need! Oh, I cannot wait to imagine the ceremony, I can already tell it will be splendid.” Allura’s eyes glittered from excitement as she imagined how it would go.

 

_____

 

“Well, that was fast.” Pidge replied as Lance revealed the news of his engagement.

 

“That’s so great to hear Lance! I could totally tell you had something super important to tell us.” Hunk whooped, his frozen dessert forgotten as he leant closer to prod more news from Lance. “I know I’m going to be bawling my eyes out, kids just grow up so fast.”

 

“You’re the same age Hunk,” Pidge drawled, but returned their attention to the Omega, “Still congratulations. I’m glad you’re getting your happy ending. The whole process is going to take months however.”

 

Lance grumbled, “Definitely, you two need to be witnesses as well as provide a statement how ‘sickly and in love’ we are with each other. Like how embarrassing is that, having to declare affection to total strangers who’ll judge whether the marriage would be legit or not.”

 

 “I’m guessing we’ll be helping you out with the logistics of planning the ceremony?” Pidge queried.

 

Lance gave a weak smile, “Did I have to ask? It’s an absolute pain, not to mention I want to avoid throwing the whole bachelor party because it’s so unnecessary.”   

 

“Still Lance, I’m glad things turned out great for you! Especially...with the whole situation with Lotor, ugh, just saying his name gives me the creeps. It’s a good thing Pidge managed to hack his details and add to his relation to Zarkon as evidence for harassment.” 

 

“Yes I know, bow down to me mere mortals,” Pidge teased, “You can address me as your Guardian Angel. But praise later, you _have_ to tell us how they proposed?!”

 

“Well, you see they planned it for weeks…”

 

 

_____

 

Peering into jewellery stores got decreasingly exciting after one did it twenty times in the span of an hour, Lance noted. Dragging his two fiancés’ around to pick the perfect ring to embody their love and devotion was easier said than done. Especially since they had decided that they would each have the same design shared by all three of them, meaning that they need one style that suited everyone. Nothing had caught any of their eyes yet, and after several hours on their feet, the trio decided to rest and grab some afternoon tea as they soothed their tired feet and minds.

 

“Why does everything have to be so detailed? Honestly, is it so hard to ask for something subtle rather than fifty stones on one band?” Lance complained, propping his head up with an arm before huffing, “And don’t even get me started on the prices. Affordable my ass.”

 

“Yeah, thanks but no thanks on making my finger a sign that says ‘I’m a sucker’, these ring prices are killer.” Keith commented cynically.

 

“It’s tradition,” Shiro weakly tried to argue, “I’ll admit some customs are a little archaic, but the ring is pretty important in the procedure of the marriage.”

 

 “Shiro,” Lance slowly stated, “We could be putting money in our own home instead of on a piece of metal with some pretty stones.”

 

“We’ve seen how many stores now, over sixty easily,” Keith mentally calculated, “Why can’t we get something simple?”

 

As Lance lifted his head to stare at the world upside down, he noticed there was a store, lightly decorated with golden letters that as Lance craned his neck back to normal read ‘Luxite’. Nudging his partners’ attention to the store, the trio decided to see if it would provide any more fruitful attempts. The store bell tinkered as they entered, the store was quiet and had a grey rustic feel to it, as the ceiling lights shined on the bands and rings available. Each of them went to a different space in the store to look at the goods, comparing the styles and checking the prices. Lance trailed his eyes along the cabinet that held rings, noting the simpler rings that were simply metal or had a stone embedded into the band rather than on it. Following the latter style, he looked into a glass counter that had a selection of rings that had a ‘custom’ tag near it. There he spotted it, the perfect band, a golden ring that had three tiny clear spaces filled with equally small gems: a black onyx, an iolite and a garnet. “Hey guys, I think I found our ring!” Lance called happily, as his lovers strolled to him, checking out Lance’s discovery.

 

“Oh, it’s simple. And it looks good.” Keith uttered, surprised that this was all that the journey for the ring was completed. Shiro a little more invested into buying the perfect ring for his partners looked at it more closely but eventually admitted that it was more than suitable. As the stones were inside then the band rather than outside, it’s price and practicality made the ring almost impossible to resist from purchasing. Placing an order and exchanging details of each person’s finger size for the three rings took faster than they expected with an estimation of a week for a pickup. There was an air of content, as all three of them felt that another criterion for their wedding was completed.  

 

“I’m pretty sure at least thirty of the guests list is going to end up with just my family,” Lance counted, “And that’s being generous that some people might not be able to attend, and if we count Pidge and Hunk’s family that’s another eleven people, plus Allura and Coran, and oh, not to mention I didn’t include the extended family...”

 

“Well, it’s not like I can invite my family...? So honestly, go crazy, Shiro doesn’t have a huge bunch of people to invite either.” Keith mentioned, slightly excited and terrified by the idea of such a massive guest list.

 

“Well, we’re sticking with the galaxy theme right?” Shiro injected.

 

“Yup, galaxy all the way! It’s going to great, the whole night sky for our reception is totally something I’m going to look forward. Ooh, and the icicle sculptures, don’t forget them either.” Lance excitedly rattled off, having too much fun imagining how the ceremony would proceed as. “Something nice and natural for our vows and then moving into the reception with everyone should be exciting. I’m not sure if the open bar would be the greatest though, like, have you seen my family drink – honestly I swear it’s an inheritable skill from generation to generation.”

 

“Don’t forget the bonding mark after the reception,” Keith casually threw in, “That’s important too.”

 

A flush appeared on Lance’s face, cooing at his fiancés as he skipped in front of them, “Of course, can’t wait for you two to claim my body and soul, and vice versa. It’ll be super romantic after we poetically profess our love and then we get to physically show it, I can definitely tell you tha- .” In a few seconds, his partner’s expression went from pleasant and eager to discomposed, frowns lining their foreheads. “Uh, what’s wrong guys?”

 

“That actual suicidal bastard is walking up to us. Even though we clearly have a restraining order against the _dickhead_.” Keith cursed out before he cracked his knuckles, “I’m going to kick his ass.”

 

“Let me talk to him Keith,” Shiro stopped his angry fiancé from moving forward and instead carefully stood his ground, forcing Lotor to keep a two-metre distance from Keith and Lance. “Why have you decided to come here even though your presence is not appreciated Lotor?”

 

“Because I need to remind Lance that he is clearly making a mistake, he’s my mate, _mine_ and definitely not belonging to such weak Alphas who have to run behind a stupid law as protection.” Lotor stopped his rant to address Lance directly, “You’re going to make a huge mistake, there’s absolutely no possible way that you’ll be satisfied with _these two_.”

 

“Are you delusional?! What makes you think that I need to be with you. You’re obsessive and you clearly don’t understand what boundaries are. Leave me alone.” Lance hotly retorted, glaring at the unwelcomed Alpha.

 

Lotor’s expression quickly turned ugly, “You’re an ungrateful _whore_ who deserves no courtesy, you’re more suited to be a bed-warmer than a mother-.”

 

“Bad idea,” Shiro growled, holding his palm up, “I’m nicely going to ask you leave right now before this situation gets worse.”

 

“You can not tell me what to do, you miserable example of an Alpha, you’re a _cripple_ and you’ll be contaminating the species if you reproduced.” Snarled Lotor drawing to his full height and trying to intimidate Shiro, whose own expression darkened by Lotor’s insults. 

 

“Come on, we’re leaving now.” Shiro commanded, turning around and attempted to escape from further escalation. Lotor however, intended to have the last words.

 

“Of course run away, keep your _defective_ Omega, if he even works properly since I tried to elicit a heat from him and he failed to even react on a basic level.”

 

Shiro stilled. He looked back at Lotor then turned around to face Lance and Keith, “For the record, you guys were right.”

 

And as Lance and Keith witnessed, Shiro turned to Lotor again. Paused and then threw a wicked right hook that took Lotor down in _one hit_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Now you might be asking, where's the bonding??? And to that I say, it will be coming up! I have plans to release a separate fic detailing the proposal and then..!!! One more chapter with plot which will be wrapping up the overall storyline, but! this AU won't be complete cause I still have plans to write either a first-time or first heat fic depending what people are more interested in, and definitely some sort of post-mating one-shot fic.  
> also this is not beated so super sorry if any things slip by my radar
> 
> This is Chapter 4 of GDW3P - next chapter is 'we'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush'  
> Proposal chapter is - '3, 2, 1, now fall into my arms'


End file.
